Friday the 13th pitch perfect AU
by doctor221
Summary: Basically a new twist on Friday the 13th with the pitch perfect character the pairing are mitchesen stemily and Chloe is gonna be single
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Friday 13th 1985

_I hate those other kids_ was all I could think from the bottom of my watery grave then I felt a pair of strong hands pull me out of the bottom of the lake and put me in a body bag I felt the truck move off at a high then the coroner went to open me up and I shot up on the examination table and stabbed in the eye with his scalpel it felt good to watch this men bleed out on the ground I climbed off the examination table mister felt good I gave me this rich of power I walked around and saw a sports bag and pulled the hockey mask on the top of the bag and put it on it was a little big but I walked off towards the correction of the camp before I decided that I would catch something so I pulled a trucker over and mister and took his clothes and knew I would grow into them and then I started biding my time in the woods around waiting for a fresh set of councillors to kill


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Dear Dad_

_Hey dad guess I'm here and I gotta stay at this weird camp but anyway I'm the water sports instructor you're certain that the people place doesn't have a murder at the bottom of crystal lake _

_Anyway your daughter Beca_

When I pulled up to camp I saw a slightly disgruntled blonde stood in the car park with a clipboard and an 'I wanna speak to your manager' haircut

"Hi I'm Beca the new water sports instructor"

"Right well I'm Aubrey and here's your cabin key and your list of rules for the water sports"

"Thanks"

"Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake"

"Crystal lake wasn't a kid killed here 40 years ago"

"Yeah that's a bunch of rubbish my dad said no body no confirmation of death so no one ever died here"

"I'll get to my cabin"

"Actually I'll take you there you and I are together" she said

"Thanks" I pulled my duffel bag out and my backpack before slinging the backpack over my shoulder and slipped by my other hand in and put the shoulder strap then began the trek to the cabin when we got there and I immediately threw my stuff on the bottom bunk

Every time I felt Aubrey looking me I felt a heat rise and then my underwear felt wetter and I felt my pulse rise and become sporadic then I saw her pull out a speaker and started playing some tunes and slowly swaying her hips to the music I could take it anymore and stood up and kissed her pushing her hard against the cabin wall she moaned passionately into the kiss

I whispered seductively in her ear "fuck me"

"Of course but first I have a question for you will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course my sweetness"

"Now let me fuck you"

Then suddenly my shirt was being pulled up over my head then suddenly the door burst open and a pair of tall brunette where in the midst of a heated make out sesh "oh crap "I yank" my shirt back down and pulled away seeing that my libido had smouldered due to the interruption

"Hi I'm Beca and well I guess you know of the recent between myself and Aubrey"

"Hi I'm Stacie the archery instructor and this is Emily my girlfriend" the other girl leans forward to shake my hand and falls over then she suddenly stops as Stacie catches her

"Well the kids will be here later today so we need to lay out the welcome cookies. Babe wanna help me?"

"Sure"

As we laid out the cookies I felt someone staring at me from across the room "hello is somebody there?" I pulled out my pocket knife and pulled out the blade and moved across the room in a low defensive position when suddenly something hit my from the side with a pan 'crap' I turn and slash but missed them I ducked under the pan before the lights came on and saw a bewildered red head a large pan and my pocket knife when the second blow had come I'd flung my pocket knife

"I believe the yours names Chloe"

"Thanks Beca by the way sorry I tried to stab you little on edge I come from a dingy part of town I never leave the house without it whenever I get into a tight spot I use my head to build something to get out of a tight situation"

"Oh like MacGyver"

"Yeah"

"Anyway again sorry but I gotta go find my girlfriend you know Aubrey"

"Totally you need more cookies?"

"Sure babe do we need more cookies?"

"Yeah one more batch should do it"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Later that day

"Babe the buses are here want me to go get the kids?"

"Sure tell them that counsellor Aubrey will be out in a minute and tell them where their cabins"

"Okay I love you"

"Aww I love you too babe"

As I walked out I saw a horde of screaming kids I picked up a loud hail and shout "okay everybody calm down can I get a little quiet" all the kids stop yelling at turn to face me I turn the loud hail off "alright welcome to Camp Crystal Lake I'm counsellor Beca and to my left are counsellors Stacie and Emily and to my right are counsellor flo, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica, Ashley and Fat Am" I heard a huge uproar of laughter "QUIET! Thank you yes her name is Fat Amy ah here is counsellor Aubrey"

As Aubrey was reading out who was in what cabin I saw something in the bush it look like a large 7 foot man wearing a hockey mask and dirty coat then Aubrey said "alright 40 minutes then you kids back here for the first set of activities"

"Babe which cabin are doing water sports with me first?"

"Well since I don't have a specialisation I figured I'd help you with water sports and you got the waverider cabin first oh by the way watch Mick Rory, Charlie andSara Lance they all have a reputation for badassery"

"Alright but is your bathing suit gonna make me wanna fuck you under the water"

"Maybe" she whispers seductively in my ear this gets me all kinds of riled up.

"I gotta go get change" I say as I walk off "see you in ten" I call over my shoulder

When I get there I immediately pull my radio of my shorts '_hey Aubrey switch to 15.218 for a bit of privacy'_

_'Sure babe'_

_'What's up?'_

_'Well I was walking back up to the cabin and as I passed the store shed the locks been busted open but I don't see a rock or a set of cutters anywhere I think a grown man did this with their bare hands this coupled with the fact that a saw some creep in the forest but I don't know maybe I'm going crazy'_

_'Well what's missing just a machete we use fire breaking up the dense foliage when we go geocaching can you let Jessica and Ashley know just in case one of them has it'_

_'Okay babe over and out'_

_'Over and out'_


End file.
